Un poco más de ti
by Alessia June
Summary: Tsuna se da cuenta de que en realidad no conoce nada acerca de su autoproclamado hermano mayor y de lo mucho que esto le afecta. Pero, ¿qué debería hacer para acercarse un poco más a él? [D27] [Oneshot]
1. 1

Esto dista mucho de lo que originalmente planeé y bueno, en realidad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

Es una pareja crack pero... ¿por que no? Nuestro Tsuna se mete en unos líos jaja

Espero puedan disfrutarlo como yo y le den una oportunidad a esta loca idea.

 **o o o**

Allí estaba él, con todos sus amigos reunidos celebrando luego de haber roto la maldición de los Arcobalenos. La felicidad flotaba en el aire, las risas, las explosiones y las peleas no podían faltar siendo todos como eran.

—Hermanito toma. Te traje el atún que tanto te gusta.

Dino, su autoproclamado hermano mayor le pasó un plato con un atún que se veía de muerte y se sentó al frente de donde se encontraba.

—Gracias Dino-san.

—¡Hey! Te he dicho que me llames Onii-chan.

Su rostro enrojeció de inmediato al imaginarse llamándolo así, balbuceó algo mientras poco después escuchaba la suave risa de Dino. Le avergonzaba de sobremanera llamarlo así y no sabía bien el por qué.

Squalo interrumpió la escena al llegar de forma ruidosa sentándose junto a Dino. Donde empezó una charla animada con el rubio. Hablaban como si se conocieran de años y Tsuna sabía por Reborn que de echo así era. Algo en eso le molestó y de pronto se encontró deseando que Squalo se fuera, celoso por la atención que le robaba a quién minutos atrás le dedicada una sonrisa solo a él.

Darse cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos le asustó de sobremanera. No, tal vez solo era por que él también hubiera deseado tener un hermano que se comportaba así con quién le brindaba esa oportunidad. No podía ser nada más, no debía ser nada más.

Vio con sorpresa como Hibari se acercaba hacia ellos. Él pensaba que ya se había ido harto con tantos "herbívoros" cerca.

—Vamos a pelear, Haneuma.

Gruño molesto, era como si todos se empeñaran ese día en alejarlo del rubio.

—¿Por que no lo hacemos otro día Kyouya? —dijo tratando de postergar el encuentro al ver el claro desagrado de Tsuna a la mera mención— Prometo que te compraré hamburguesas al terminar, ¿vale?

Hibari pareció pensarlo y pudo notar un pequeño brilló en sus ojos cuando escucho la palabra "hamburguesa". Luego asintió conforme con el trato y se marchó. Le sorprendió lo bien que manejó a Hibari y como sabía exactamente que decirle.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Dino parecía conocerlos perfectamente a todos. Pero... ¿Qué sabía él acerca de Dino?

No sabía sus gustos, ni su comida favorita, su color favorito e incluso ¡no sabía ni en que ciudad de Italia vivía! Realmente no sabía nada de él fuera de lo que Reborn le había dicho.

La verdad le golpeó de lleno junto con sentimientos de angustia y desesperación. La brecha que los unía de repente se hizo muy grande. Sintió que no podría alcanzarlo y eso le asustó. Que por mucho que se acercara a él jamás estaría realmente cerca.

Apretó con ojos acuosos el vaso que sostenía y dirigió su mirada al contenido tratando de ocultar su debilidad de la persona que estaba enfrente. Pero supo que falló al momento que sus manos le alzaron el rostro y su mirada preocupada le caló hondo.

—¿Tsuna? ¿Te sientes mal, te pasa algo?

—E-estoy bien. No te preocupes. —sonrió con dulzura al verlo genuinamente preocupado y atosigándole con millones de preguntas sin dejarle siquiera responder a una.

Squalo rodó los ojos al verlo en plan mamá gallina y se alejó sabiendo que no pararía en un buen rato.

Se alegró al verse solos y era sorprendente que Yamamoto ni Gokudera-kun se hubieran acercado a él todavía. Era ahora o nunca, pensó. Tenía que sacarle algo acerca de él para sentirse satisfecho y usaría cualquier método.

—Nee~ Dino-nii —Le dijo con tono alegre mientras llevaba sus manos atrás y se movía ligeramente hacia adelante y atrás. La vergüenza lo estaba matando y esperaba que Reborn no viera esto o de lo contrario lo molestaría de por vida.

Vio con satisfacción como sus ojos se iluminaban con la mención del mote y como se sonrojaba levemente.

—¿S-si?

El pequeño tartamudeo solo lo alentó más. Se debatió sobre que debería preguntarle primero. Tal vez debiera iniciar con cosas sencillas.

—Yo... Q-quiero saber más de ti.

—¿Enserio? Bueno, solo dime que quieres saber. —dijo poniendo una sonrisa que para él brillaba como un sol.

Preguntó cosas triviales, alegrándose al ver que eran contestadas con gusto. La charla siguió mientras comían algo y esta vez no le importó cuando sus dos amigos llegaron extrañando su compañía. Siguió diciéndole Dino-nii ante la mirada extrañada de sus amigos que no preguntaron nada.

De un momento a otro Reborn realizó una competencia sospechosamente por parejas donde por supuesto le tocó con Dino, y supo en ese momento que Reborn lo sabía y estaba condenado. Tratando de no pensar en su para nada alentador futuro se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

Jugar Twister. Oh pero no cualquier Twister, no señor. Todo tenía que ser al estilo vongola.

Y ahora estaba allí, en una posición super incomoda y comprometedora con Dino, quién estaba arriba suyo a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La razón por la que estaba mirando al techo y no al juego es porque que se tropezó esquivando una de las balas de Reborn y milagrosamente una de sus manos toco justo el color que debía, por lo que Reborn le obligó a seguir así. Al principio Dino lo sostenía después pudo sostenerse solo.

Él se sostenía de sus manos y uno de sus pies en realidad no debía tocar el suelo, para evitar aquello le había tocado enredarlo en la cadera de Dino o de lo contrario perderían. Una pierna de Dino estaba entre las suyas peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Estaba completamente seguro que su rostro estaba más rojo que el cabello de Enma y su corazón golpeaba furiosamente su pecho. Estaba tan cerca de Dino, podía sentir su cálido aliento chocar con cuello ya que había ladeado el rostro, su camiseta estaba un poco caída y le dejaba ver parte del tatuaje de su torso que perdía en su cadera y en el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba. Trató de apartar sus nada puros pensamientos al querer quitárselo y ver un poco más.

Decidió subir mirada mejor. Craso error, al mover un poco su rostro sus labios rozaron los de Dino y ambos soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa. Al alejar rápidamente su rostro casi se cae y tuvo que afianzar su agarre en la cadera lo que provocó un roce de la pierna de Dino con su entrepierna arrancándole de paso un gemido bajito.

¡Que vergüenza!

Por dios que la tierra se lo tragase ahora por favor. Cerró sus ojos de inmediato. No quería ni mirar a Dino.

Sin posibilidad de moverse se quedaron estáticos tal como estaban o de lo contrarió se someterían a un castigo marca Reborn. Quién a propósito se reía de lo lindo con su desgracia.

El tiempo terminó y el se dejó caer pesadamente en el piso desenredando su pierna. No le prestó atención a lo que pasaba al alrededor. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Dino, descubrió que el también estaba bastante rojo y le devolvía la mirada con intensidad.

Salieron del trance y se pararon sin decir una palabra. El decidió que lo mejor sería calmarse tomando algo, de repente tenía mucha sed. Se sentó alejado del resto que los molestaba con lo ocurrido hace unos momentos. Por suerte suya nadie más que Dino y Reborn había escuchado el gemido.

—Oya, ¿quién diría que Tsunayoshi-kun sería capaz de jugar sucio?

—¡Hiiie! —la repentina voz en su oído lo hizo saltar del asiento de la sorpresa. Volteó a ver a quién le había dado el susto de muerte— ¡Mukuro!

Mukuro lo observaba con burla y una mirada pícara.

—Yo no he jugado sucio —lo siguiente lo dijo con un puchero y una voz baja—. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

—Kufufu fuertes declaraciones.

Mukuro se acercó lentamente a él y antes de seguir su camino le volvió a hablar.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes Tsunayoshi-kun? El que juega con fuego se quema. Y me temo, que ave-kun no dudará en quemarte.

—¿Eh?

Mukuro se fue dejando con la duda de que tenía que ver Hibari en todo esto. Volteó a ver al mencionado que estaba lo más alejado posible de todos y le observaba con una mirada gélida y con intenciones claramente asesinas.

Tragó duro y tembló en su lugar. Pensando que tal vez, era mejor no conocer tanto de Dino.

 **o o o**


	2. 2

**o o o**

—¿Vas a rendirte así de fácil? Dame-Tsuna —le preguntó Reborn una vez llegaron a la casa.

—No se de que hablas. —dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Intentaba hacerse el loco. Solo quería olvidar el asunto. Incluso aunque no fuera algo que supiera con certeza no quería meterse en el camino de Hibari. No sin saber al menos si sus sentimientos solo eran de hermandad o iban más allá de lo que a él le gustaría.

—Sabes que si. No tiene nada de malo como te sientes, y no deberías sentirte avergonzado. Un jefe mafioso nunca duda de sí mismo.

Volteo a verlo, que él le estuviera de alguna forma apoyando le hacia sentir mejor.

Además —continuó—. Una relación con otro jefe nos asegura una alianza más fuerte con dicha familia. Bien pensado Tsuna.

Así que era eso —pensó con fastidio—, por qué no me sorprende...

Justo cuando él había creído que de verdad pensaba eso y se lo había dicho para apoyarlo. ¿Pero que esperaba? era Reborn de quién hablaba después de todo.

—¿Solo piensas en cosas que tengan que ver con la mafia? Y para empezar somos hombres, aquí y en cualquier otro lugar algo así esta mal visto.

—Más aún en la mafia italiana. Pero eso no importa, aún no eres el jefe. Puedes darte esos gustos.

Lo dicho por su tutor le llamó la atención. Así que tratando de desviar un poco el tema y al mismo tiempo obtener información, preguntó.

—¿De verdad? No pensé que la mafia fuera a ser homofóbica.

—Me parece una tontería, pero así es. Podrían incluso matarte si ven un comportamiento que no sea "varonil" a sus ojos.

Saber ese dato le asustó un poco. No es que él bateara para el otro lado precisamente, pero alguno de sus comportamientos podrían malinterpretarse.

¿Podría Dino verlo con malos ojos si supiera los sentimientos confusos que tiene por él?

O incluso alejarse.

—Deja de pensar tonterías —Reborn le pateó. Como siempre había leído sus pensamientos.—. ¿Qué acaso no le conoces? Es un idiota, pero jamás abandonaría a su familia.

Por un momento se tranquilizó dándole la razón. Pero luego... Lo entendió, Dino jamás le vería como algo más que familia.

—Ese es el problema Reborn. —sus ojos se aguaron para ese momento y apretó los puños en rabia e impotencia— ¡No soy parte de su familia y no quiero serlo! ¡Quiero ser mucho más que eso!

—¿Lo ves? ¿Qué te costaba admitirlo?

—¿Eh?

Pensó que iba a golpearlo por haberle gritado pero al voltear a verle vislumbró esa sonrisa que solo significaban problemas. Internamente temió por su seguridad física y emocional.

—Ahora, a partir de mañana vamos a evaluar la competencia y comenzar el plan de ataque.

—¿Ataque? ¿competencia? ¡Espera, no! ¡No voy a hacer nada y tu tampoco!

—Claro que vas a hacerlo. —le amenazó con León pistola.

—¡Hiii! Pero no quiero.

Oyó a Reborn chistar y supo que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—¿Por qué?

—B-bueno...

Lo dicho por Mukuro y la mirada de Hibari le daban a entender que algo pasaba entre ellos, y siendo sinceros si Dino era feliz él se alegraba por ello.

—¿Vas a decirlo por las buenas o voy a tener que sacartelo?

—Creo que Hibari-san y Dino-san son... Bueno, algo. —volteo la mirada mientras le oyó bufar.

—¿Le has preguntado acaso? ¿Los viste?

—Ehh no.

—Entonces deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Mañana veremos los detalles del plan "Conquistar a Dame-Dino al estilo Vongola"

—¿Por qué al estilo Vongola?

—Por que me da la gana. ¿Alguna objeción?

—N-ninguna.

—Eso pensé.

Para el final del día se sentía estafado. Debió haber sabido que Reborn seguía siendo él y que había sido ingenuo pensar que solo se burlaría sin actuar.

 **o o o**

No pensaba hacerle continuación pero luego no sé, me dio la locura XD.

Y sí, si es un D27. Creo que se prestó a confuciones la última parte del capítulo anterior pero no se preocupen solo fue una insinuación. Y ahora ya le tengo planes a eso.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos~


End file.
